Fable: The Life of Paladin
by 777DarkAngel
Summary: Paladin is a wise, beautiful prince who lives a happy life in the castle. However, when Logan murders his best friend before his eyes, he is done with his quiet life.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1: New Beginnings

It had been a normal day for King Logan. He had meetings the whole morning with Royal officials. He had overseen the army's drills. He stood still for an hour for his portrait that /needed/ to be painted, according to Jasper. He listened to Rose practice for her proposal banquet. Christian had practiced his sword skills. And Paladin... the fourteen year old had been studying all day. A normal but busy day, indeed. And now, it was dinner time.  
Logan gave a tired sighed, resting his head in his for a moment as he sat in his throne. He stood up, tall and regal, to go collect his youngest brother from his studies. Logan walked off to Paladin's room. He gave three leisurely yet loud raps against the solid oak door of his brother's domain.  
"Just a moment." Was the soft reply he received. A second or so passed before the youngest of Logan's siblings emerged. He was a very beautiful man, with long, white hair tied with a golden fabric. He wore his signature outfit, which consisted of a blue royal top with gold trim, light blue above the knee shorts, which also had gold trim, white leggings and heeled, dark blue boots. He wore his medical eye patch as always, concealing his right eye. The left one was an electric blue. His skin was nearly as white as his hair.  
Logan couldn't but smile slightly at the sight of his brother. There was no doubt, nor trouble admitting it (at least from Logan's point of view) that Paladin had the most potential to lead the kingdom. Not to mention that he was the most well behaved. If the king could only get the young man to partake in more physical training, he would practically be suited to rule now. Logan looked at Paladin, "Dinner will be ready soon. Come down to the table."  
"I shall in a moment. I am reading a very important book written by Father and Mother Hannah's friend, Lord Garth. It is quite extraordinary that this one man has invented this many potions and spells! Its remarkable, and it makes me long to be a Hero-" He quickly stopped himself. He then continued in a calmer voice. "Yet Heroes are nothing but fairy tales brother. Father met his fate. All Heroes do. I wish to rule Albion correctly. That will not happen if I am to become a Hero." The 'child' before him gave a small smile.  
Logan nodded, putting a hand on Paladin's shoulder. He had so much pride for the boy who was not a boy, but perhaps a man. Although being his big brother, Logan would not and could not accept such an idea about his baby brother. Not quite yet at least. Logan nodded and turned to leave the fair haired male.  
Rose was walking down the hall. She walked with the grace and beauty of an angel, and her eyes were averted, proper for a virgin girl around this time. Her brother had received many letters, letters from nobles and royals. All asked for him to let them wed his 16 year old sister. Rose had become a woman at 15 with the start of her period, so it was only natural for her to wed. Girls younger than she were already mothers. Although the idea of her marrying was uncomfortable to Logan, it never hurts to look at the options. And Rose was the perfect woman. She had cascading curls of burgundy running down her back, fair skin, and dark brown eyes that melted the soul. She wore a gown, like she did every day. Proper and perfect.  
Logan gave a slight nod in approval towards his sister. He looked at her, "I will see you at the dinner table, yes?" He asked , pausing near her to do so.  
Rose kept her dark eyes to the ground as she curtsied. "Yes brother Logan. I am in fact heading there myself." Her voice was very soft. "If it does not bother you, would you accompany me there? I am quite sure Christian is waiting for you to grace him with your presence, your Majesty~"  
Logan thought he might have detected a hint of sarcasm in the young lady's voice, but he brushed the thought off quickly. He nodded at Rose, "Yes, alright. To the Dinner table we go then." He walked beside her as the two headed to the dining hall.  
Sir Walter Beck approached the weary king the moment he entered the dining hall. "Your Majesty, I have to tell you something!" Walter seemed very nervous and on edge, almost guilty like. Rose looked between the two men before quickly averting her gaze back towards the ground. The eldest of his younger siblings, Christian, was not in sight whatsoever.  
Logan's brow furrowed and he looked at the male before him. "What is it Walter? And where us Christian, I didn't see him here. " He frowned, expecting there to be trouble and that it would be well, troublesome.  
"That's... what I needed to tell you..." Rose quietly excused herself once Walter said this. She left the hall. Walter fiddled with his sword's hilt. "The Prince... is nowhere to be found, your highness..." Walter recoiled slightly, prepared for an outburst.  
Logan was silent for about thirty seconds before speaking in a quiet voice. "Excuse me? What exactly did you say, because I must be hearing things. You couldn't possibly have just said to me that my brother is missing. /Right/?"  
"I did say he was missing. He's been missing since late noon. I searched for him myself, but I could not find him. I have no idea where he could be-" His king cut him off.  
Logan glared at the soldier before him. His eyes flashed with rage. "How in the world could he just disappear?! Since late noon you say, and you did not bother to alert me of this sooner?! How dare you let such insolence transgress! You will find my brother, or /else/!"  
"C-certainly your majesty! Right away!" Walter hurried off, giving orders to an apparent search party. Young Paladin entered the dining hall and glanced at his brother. "Why does Walter seem so uptight today?"  
Logan's eyes were narrowed as he watched Walter move about. When he spoke, anger seeped out with his words. It was obvious he was seething. "/Walter/, it seems, has carelessly lost track of your older brother."  
"Brother... don't be so worried. We all know that Christian prefers the filth of the outdoors. He will never understand our need for cleanliness. Christian is safe, I assure you." He sounded fully assured.  
Logan let out a sigh, long and slow. "Well...I suppose so. But he has missing a while. And that bothers me.." Paladin gave a small shrug. "He is 17 years old brother. I do not think that we should worry." He headed towards his seat at the table.  
Logan shook his head gently and followed his brother to the table. He sat down in his seat at the head of the table. Paladin sat beside him, daintily placing his napkin upon his lap. He then pulled out a large black book and began reading. His eyes sparkled with the fascination of a young child.  
Despite all of the king's frustration, a smile managed to find its way upon Logan's lips as he watched his brother. He took a drink of the wine he had been served.  
All of a sudden, Christian ran into the room, his elegant Prince outfit covered in dirt. "I'm sorry I'm late!" He had bright red hair, which was not at all natural but it was the norm. His usual sky blue eyes were hyper and excited and his light layer of makeup had washed off, revealing his heart shaped beauty mark upon his upper right cheek. Paladin wrinkled his nose, edging away.  
Logan let out and irritated breath at the sight of his brother. "Go wash up and change your clothing before joining us. Have the maids tend to you, as usual. " By that he was referring to the make-up which needed to be redone.  
Christian looked down at himself. "Oh. Yeah. Probably should go do that." And without another word, the elder of the two princes hurried out and towards his room. Paladin scoffed. "I cannot believe that is the kingdom's next ruler ..." He seemed disappointed.  
Logan sighed, "Yes...I tend to share in your sentiments. If I could change things and succession didn't have to be based on age or birth order.." He glanced at Paladin.  
Paladin seemed to not pick up on what Logan was saying. "Well, brother. You do not have to keep traditions. You are allowed to change policies." Paladin messed with the edge of his sleeve.  
Logan blinked, "Oh right. I suppose you're right." He paused, staring off into the distance as he seemed to be thinking. Paladin slowly ate his meal. Rose approached the table. She curtsied to the two men before sitting down. She carefully laid a napkin on her lap, then began to eat in a dainty behaviour. The sky outside was dark.  
Logan ate his food slowly, lifting his fork to his mouth. He was rather distracted by his thoughts as he thought of how he would change the laws and policies of the throne. He knew Paladin needed to be king. It was necessary. He was so distracted in fact that he had forgotten about his food and it fell from his fork that had been in his hand, a few inches from his face.  
Almost as if it was an instinct, the young prince grabbed a napkin and picked up the piece of food. A servant took the garbage and threw it away. Paladin, now satisfied, resumed eating, silent as always.  
Logan blinked, a little started by the transgression as he was roused from his thoughts. "Hm? Oh.", he mumbled. He stood up, giving a slight yawn, "I will be retiring to my room for the night. I have much work to complete. " He spoke to a servant without looking at him, "Bring me some wine." He walked away, leaving his half filled plate at the table.  
Paladin watched him go, his face contorting into an upset expression. Christian ran into Logan on his way out. He gave a weak smile. "Hey bro!" He had a guilty grin that Logan could see right through.  
Logan narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, glaring suspiciously. "What did you do this time Christian?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, letting out a sigh. "Nothing! I swear!" He smiled sheepishly, edging into the dining hall slowly. Everything about the Prince screamed guilty.  
Logan growled, walking after the prince. He followed him back to the table. "Christian Angel. What the hell did you do, tell me right now?! " His was nearly yelling. "I didn't do anything!" The red haired male seemed bewildered and shocked. "I was just hanging out with Reaver-"  
Logan's eyes narrowed and they flashed with rage. "With /Reaver/?! You know you are forbidden to go near him!" He shouted. Christian waved his hands in a nonchalant way as he chirped, "Nonsense brother! He was teaching me how to aim a gun! You know him and father were on good terms! I was fine!"  
Then it happened. A loud slap rang throughout the halls, a red hand print on Christian's cheek where Logan had struck. Logan was almost surprised himself, but he quickly forgot that. Christian held his cheek, a look of shock on his features. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, and soon they feel. An image of younger Christian flashed through Logan's mind. "You... hit m-me..."  
Logan's eyes widened as he watched the glistening tears slip down Christian's cheeks. "I...Christian...", he stopped, not knowing what to say. He had no idea how to remedy what he had just done.  
"I hate you!" The words pierced Logan's heart like a hot dagger. The red-headed male shoved Logan and ran up to his room, sobbing.  
Logan took in a deep breath, feeling the stabbing pain in his chest. He turned and stared in the direction his little brother had just run off in. Should he go after him? Apologize? No..nothing he could say at that moment would help, and especially not so soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Revolution Begins

CH. 2: The Revolution Begins

The protesters outside had been there since dawn. They were angered at Logan for having a worker executed. They wanted change. Change Logan wasn't going to give. It had been three days since Logan and Christian's fight. And honestly, Logan just wasn't in the damn mood. He growled at the window from his throne. He was tired of hearing the damned buffoons outside his castle. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slammed his fist against the arm of his chair in anger.  
Paladin skipped by with his friend Elise. They stopped before Logan. "Hi Logan! Walter is training me right now, alright brother?" The white haired male gave a cute smile.  
Logan sighed, "Fine fine. I need to deal with that mob of protesters outside. " He stood up and called together some of his guards or soldiers. He ordered them all to arm themselves. Elise looked at him with some contempt, as Paladin led her away and into the training room. Rose was sitting with Elliot at the grand piano in the main hall, showing him how to play.  
Logan went to the war room with his guards members in tow, close behind. He looked extremely angry, and unforgiving. The guards and he discussed ways to solve the issue. Walter soon entered the room. "Your Majesty, I know what you are planning. Please do not do this. Those are innocent people that are trying to help their families."  
Logan narrowed his eyes at Walter. When he spoke his voice was practically a hiss, "Are you suggesting I simply allow these people to question my authority as king of Albion? That I allow them to disturb the peace while I sit by doing nothing?"  
"What I'm telling you to do is to calmly approach them, talk with them, and make changes as needed. Its what your Father would've done," Walter told him.  
Logan growled under his breath. Now even Walter questioned him? Tried to tell him what to do? "Yes well, my father isn't /here/ anymore, is he? And my father isn't /king/ anymore, or am I mistaken?"  
"He is a good example that you should follow. He was a great king Logan! A perfect king that /understood/ his people!"  
"So you're saying am I bad king?! And I'm oh-so sorry that I couldn't meet your expectations and grow up to be perfect like my father! I shall make a note to try harder in my next life. Until then, i suppose you're out of luck. I shall deal with the rioters how I see fit!"  
"But Logan-" A guard hit Walter and knocked him down. The door to the war room suddenly opened. Paladin stepped in.  
Logan blinked at Paladin, taking a breath in attempt to calm himself for his brother. He ignored the general that had had been knocked down before him. "Yes Paladin?"  
"Logan, I'm here to stop you." He had a look of pure determination on his face. "You can't kill all those people."  
Logan's eyes widened in shock but he quickly covered it up. His shock gave way to rage and hurt (the latter of the two he made sure to hide). "Really? Here to stop me you say." His voice was cold yet underneath it lay a poisonous, venom-like quality.  
Paladin nodded. His electric eyes were narrowed. "Think of what you are about to do. You plan on killing innocents!" He sounded just like Walter.  
Logan glared at his youngest brother. "Fine then. Since you seem to care so dearly for the mob of people outside, their fate will be in your hands. "  
"Wait what?" Paladin looked genuinely surprised. He always planned ahead. He always knew what was going to happen. But this... was unexpected.  
Logan nodded, feeling quickly that he had gained the upper hand in the argument. "You will decide the fate of your precious 'innocents'. Come, we shall go to the throne room to further discuss their fate."  
"But I-"  
"Move it kid!" A guard led Elise and Paladin to the throne room. Walter reluctantly followed. Logan walked along with them, his face emotionless. "Have the mob let inside now ", he said to one of the guards beside him. The guard nodded and left quickly.  
Soon, they all were gathered in the throne room. Paladin held Elise's hand tightly, and both looked scared. Logan looked directly at Paladin with cold eyes. "You will choose, the death of your friend, or the death of every member of the crowd."  
"What!? You can't make me choose!"  
"You can't do this to him Logan!"  
Logan's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he held his ground. "Choose. Your friend", he gestured to Elise, "Or these so called innocents." He gestured to the mob of now terrified people. "Choose neither and they both die."  
Paladin's eyes were wide. He looked torn. Elise grabbed his hand. "You can't let all those people die. Choose me. Choose me!" Paladin stared at Logan.  
Logan stared back at Paladin, into his eyes. He waited for Paladin's response, tapping his foot lightly. He was serious. He was actually going to make Paladin choose. It wasn't a test or a cruel joke. It was real. "..." Paladin closed his eyes which threatened tears. He slowly raised his arm and pointed to Elise. Said person gently touched Paladin's cheek. "Its alright. You did what you had to do. Never forget what he's done, and that I love you."  
Logan nodded at the guards to his right. They grabbed Elise and pulled her aside. Then two of them shot her with their rifles. Logan looked at the mob, "You may all now leave and go back to your homes. But be careful, next time my brother's friend wont be there to take your place."  
Paladin spun to face Logan. His eyes were darkened, filled with rage and pain. "I will /never/ forgive you for this!" Logan nodded, his expression was cold and emotionless. He didn't look to care at all. "I don't expect you to at all. So don't, let it help mold you as a person", even his voice was cold. He turned and left his brother without another word.  
Paladin turned and darted up to his room. Rose and Elliot had watched the scene unfold. Elliot approached the body of his twin sister. Tears silently fell from his eyes. Rose hugged her friend from behind in an effort to console him.  
Walter's eyes were wide after watching everything happen. He took a breath and walked over to the two children before him. He put a large comforting hand on Elliott's shoulder, biting his lip from the anger he felt.

Nightfall came. Enough time had passed, Walter decided. Paladin needed to be taken from the castle. He needed to follow in his father's footsteps. All three of them needed to. They needed to become... Heroes.  
Walter walked down the dark corridor to Paladin's room. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Walter approached Paladin's bed and gently tried to shake him awake. Paladin was crying in his sleep. Jasper suddenly appeared behind Walter. "I just finished consoling him, Walter." Walter was the only one Jasper wasn't /that/ formal with. "Let him rest. Unless... you came here to do more than talk to him?" Jasper had knowing eyes.  
Walter jumped a little at Jasper's sudden appearance. He hadn't even heard the door open behind him. He turned to face Jasper. "It is time, Jasper. This country needs a revolution. And Logan's siblings need to follow their father's footsteps. To become heroes."  
"Whilst I have fully believe that, you must know that only one can become a full Hero and take the throne. We had this discussion when the old King was on his deathbed. Only one. The seal would choose the one. Do you really wish to take all of them?"  
"I cannot simply leave the others here with Logan. They have suffered far too long. Leaving them could endanger then. I will not do such a thing."  
"As you wish-"  
"Why are you two in my room?" Paladin had just awoken. He sat up, his dog FluffyButt barking at them happily. "Its midnight. Why are you here?" Walter turned to face the young prince. "Paladin, we have to leave now."  
"Why? What's going on?" Paladin arose from his bed, heading towards his wardrobe. Jasper headed to the window, glancing out of it.  
Walter looked at Paladin with serious eyes. "Young Prince. This country has been in unrest for sometime now. Logan has done what he could as a king. Unfortunately, it was never enough. And he causes problems for the people, not caring about them. This country needs a revolution to save it. One of you must lead it."  
"But I'm only 14... Surely you should ask Rose or Christian instead?! I fully believe you but the most logical thing to do-" He stopped himself. "I sound just like Logan..." Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Walter sighed gently and pulled Paladin in a warm, comforting hug. "We shall see whom will take the throne..The seal will decide that. Until then we need to get all of you out of here."  
Jasper nodded. "I will pack some essentials."  
"There's no time," Walter insisted. "We take nothing."  
"Not even pyjamas?"  
Paladin got dressed quickly. "I can go get Rose and Christian, if you want me to." Walter nodded at Paladin.  
"Yes, please do. Tell them to dress quickly, we need to leave while it is still dark and the sun has yet to rise "  
"Alright." Paladin hurried from his room, followed by FluffyButt. Jasper sighed softly. Walter looked at Jasper.  
"Will you be staying here then? With the country's 'king'?"  
"Never. I do not wish to stand by and do nothing." He grasped Walter's hand tightly. "I am coming with you, my friend."  
Walter bit his lip a little at the other's last word. "Yes of course...Thank you.." He turned to leave the young boy's room. Jasper followed. It had began to rain heavily. The two elder men met up with Paladin, Rose, and Christian. Rose was wearing a shawl wrapped about her head.  
Walter nodded when he saw they were all there.  
"Let's go then, we've got no time to spare" he lead the group to the underground tunnels. They ran through them quickly. Soon they approached the tomb of Sparrow and Hannah. The golden tombs were freshly dusted, and the candles were still lit.  
Walter gave a soft smile, half said and half in remembrance.  
"It is time to see who will become a full hero and rule the kingdom." The siblings looked at one another nervously. Jasper laid a hand on Sparrow's grave, smiling softly. "Hello my king..." he whispered.  
Walter looked at the children. "You will have to each take a turn holding the seal, do you understand? It will decide." Christian stepped up to the seal first. He picked it up. Nothing happened. Rose lifted it next. Still nothing. Walter looked at Paladin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It is your turn."  
Paladin audibly gulped. With pale, shaking hands, he lifted his father's legendary artifact. Within seconds, it began to glow.  
Then Paladin vanished.  
He reappeared in a strange place. A woman stood before him. The woman wore a blind fold, the way Seers were said to in the old days. "Young hero..You have a long journey a head of you. Your destined will be great, even greater than that of your father's. You will lead the country into revolution, you must make amends for all that you brother has done wrong. And you will have to fight a great darkness, one that threatens the very existence of Albion. Will you take the oath? To save Albion and its people?"  
"I..." He was only fourteen. This was a lot to take in. He had to lead a rebellion?! He couldn't even lead his dog! "But I'm just one person!"  
"Sometimes it takes a pebble to start a land slide. You will become a great hero and be king of Albion. It is your destiny." Paladin frowned. He knew what must be done. Yet that didn't mean he had to like it. He felt like he was to fail. But he had to accept. "I will."  
Suddenly there was a bright white light and Paladin appeared back in the tunnels with the others. Walter looked at him with wide eyes, "Well?"  
"I... I'll tell you later..." he looked down at the gauntlets he wore. "I..." Walter nodded, "It is fine. So, you are the chosen one? "  
Paladin nodded. He charged up a will spell and blasted a fireball at his feet. The secret staircase between the tombs were revealed. Walter nodded, obviously impressed and proud. "Let us go then." He lead the group down the secret stair case, holding a torch to light the way.  
Jasper looked about the narrow passageway. "You never did care for confined spaces, now did you Walter?" The butler brushed dirt off of his clothes. Walter shuddered, twitching. "No, I didn't. But I really /do/ appreciate you reminding me of that Jasper, thank you."  
"Not a problem, Walter." Sarcasm. It was something Jasper would never get. Paladin looked about the passageway. "So, how are we going to lead a revolution? Even if I am a Hero, I'm just one person."  
Walter sighed at Jasper. "Yes. You are only one person. For /now/, but you need to gain followers. Already you have all of us. But you'll bee many many more in order for the revolution to be successful. "  
Rose glanced at Christian. "If you don't mind me asking," she murmured quietly. "I want to ask what of Christian and I? What are we to do?"  
Walter smiled at them, "Don't worry Rose. You two will certainly have your parts to play, alright?"  
"Alright Sir Walter." Christian glanced back in the direction of the castle. He frowned sadly. Suddenly Jasper cried out, "Bats!"  
Walter froze, "What?" He quickly looked around to see where the bats Jasper spoke of were. Tiny little bats swarmed them. Paladin began to charge up a fireball as Jasper cowered. Walter stood in front of Jasper, blocking him from the animals. He swung his torch at them to ward them away from Jasper.  
A tiny blush spread over Jasper's cheeks. Paladin killed most of them with one fireball. Walter smiled at the youngest prince. "Great job Paladin, now come, we must keep moving."  
Christian giggled a bit. "Nice moves Jasper. Those bats were /really/ scary~"  
"Its simply a matter of hygiene! Bats are filthy creatures!" Walter chuckled gently and gave Jasper a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be here to protect you from the big gross things~" Jasper swatted his hand away, his pale face turning red. "Off of me Walter! I do /not/ need protection."  
"Sure sure~", he laughed and walked off, leading the group down the staircase. They eventually made it to Sparrow's old Cullis gate. Paladin walked up to it. "Do I activate it?" Walter nodded, "Yes. I do suppose so.." He held the torch so it illuminated the old gate clearly. Paladin charged up a spell, focusing a bit. He shot the fireball spell at the ground, and they all were teleported to the sanctuary.  
Walter gasped in surprise, looking around at the sanctuary in awe. "Amazing...", he murmured. Rose examined a book on the map table. "Jasper, this book is addressed to you. And Walter... there's a letter for you." Walter blinked, "Hm?" He stepped over, picking up the letter from the map table. "I wonder whom it's from.."  
It read, "Dear Walter,

I miss you. I hate being dead. I would rather be with you and frolic through fields of cotton candy whilst we sing, all while being naked. I hope you still love me.

Cautiously in Love,  
Sparrow"  
Walter bit his lip, his hands shaking whilst they held the parchment. He took in a deep, shakey breath. Jasper examined the book in silence. "How extraordinary! This really is a fine piece of literature!"  
Walter blinked away the tears that had started to form in his eyes. "Hm? What is it?"  
"The book of Heroes! I daresay that we could put this rare information to good use. It says that this maptable will take us where ever we wish! You just need to select a place!"  
"That's wonderful~!", Walter smiled at the good news. "This will make preparing for the revolution that much easier~" Christian examined all the possible locations. "Now... where do we go now? Where do we start?"  
Walter nodded in acknowledgment at Christian's question. "We start with Mistpeak", he said confidently. Things were looking up for the country. Rose looked towards the ground. "What about me? Should I stay here or go? The most proper thing would be for me to stay. I might get in your way because I'm a lady..." It was because of thoughts like hers-or rather Logan's-that the kingdom was going to hell.  
Walter growled, "Rose, I want you to forsake such foolish ways of thinking. That is something Logan has instilled within you, and those kinds of thoughts are ruining the country. You can be an amazing hero, being a lady does not matter. After all, just look to Hannah."  
Rose looked a bit alarmed. She nodded gently. "Alright Sir Walter." Paladin looked at Jasper. "Maybe Lady Jasper should stay here~!" Jasper turned bright red.  
Walter let out a big, hearty laugh. "Yes, perhaps you would be better off? Or to avoid all the the 'unclean' roughiens out there?~"  
"Hush now Walter! I should clean up this place anyway! No doubt we need to make full use of its facilities!" Walter chuckled, glad to get back at Jasper for the small spaces comment. "Now then, the rest of us should be off."  
Jasper picked up the book. "Be on your way. I have spiders to vanquish and crannies to clear." Paladin selected Mistpeak, and they all felt an odd rushed feeling. Walter shivered at the strange feeling. He smiled though, the revolution was finally getting on his way. He knew Sparrow would have been proud to see all of his children doing so well.


End file.
